Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security monitoring station of simple yet highly effective construction particularly useful in outdoor applications. The monitoring station hereof is adapted for remote usage and is provided with a rugged cylindrical shell which not only protects the internal electronic components but also is inconspicious to intruders. The station is adapted to be used in combination with at least one other station to pass an intrusion-detection beam therebetween. Interruption of the beam or tampering with the barrel results in activation of an alarm at a remote location.
Description of the Prior Art
There is an ever-increasing need to provide effective security for remote locations. This is particularly true at construction sites, where large quantities of valuable construction materials or expensive tools may be stored. Theft and vandalism occur at these targets of opportunity, as well as parking lots, resort homes, or other areas which may be unoccupied at night or on weekends.
It has heretofore been very difficult to provide effective security at these sites at a reasonable cost. Guard and protection services may prove too expensive to provide an on-site presence on a round-the-clock basis. Even if physically present, the guard may be inattentive or even bribed to ignore intruders. Vandals and thieves will then strike at these sites at night, under cover of darkness, increasing expenses which are borne by the property owner, contractor or eventual consumer.